pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica
Jessica Smith is a supporting character in the Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2 and Pitch Perfect 3. She is one of the lesser known member of the Barden Bellas, along with Ashley and (formerly) Denise. She is portrayed by actress and singer Kelley Jakle. Biography 'Pitch Perfect' In Pitch Perfect, Jessica's first appearance is at the auditions, where she sang Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone" with others who auditioned. She sang the line, "Dedicated, you took the time." where she points to her watch and shakes like an absentminded person. She is also shown to be active in their performances despite being marked insignificant by Aubrey. Aubrey pointed out that it's like they haven't existed all year long. The Insignificant Ones (as some fans call Denise, Ashley and Jessica) were Fat Amy's backup dancers during her solo in their performance during the ICCA finals. 'Pitch Perfect 2' In the second movie, Jessica has a slightly more prominent part in terms of the performances and gets a little more screen time. However, her and Ashley are still considered 'insignificant' as Beca confesses that she cannot tell them apart. While suspended above the ground she says, "Jessica and Ashley, I don't actually know which one of you is which." The hilarity is that neither of them do and both exclaim "I'm Jessica!" simultaneously. 'Pitch Perfect 3' She returned for the third film. Appearance Personality Although little was seen of her, she appears to have a bubbly and eccentric personality. She is nearly always smiling and despite not having a large part in the Bellas, she seems to enjoy living and performing with them. Relationships 'Ashley' Jessica seems to be extremely close to Ashley in comparison to the other girls and both girls are almost constantly in close proximity to one another. In the first film while Chloe is trying to correct Stacie's seemingly sexual dancing, you can see Jessica and Ashley dancing together in the reflection of the mirror. When Aubrey vomited and the Bellas fought, Ashley can be seen putting her arms around Jessica and comforting her in the background. In the second film, they are seen linking their arms together in the background, and cuddling at the campfire. Beca and possibly the other Bellas, don't know how to distinguish between the two of them. 'Denise' Jessica is close to Denise and Ashley in the first movie in comparison to the other girls in the group. They are generally grouped together as they are the 'insignificant' Bellas. Trivia *Jessica is more important in the second movie. *From what is shown in the first movie, Jessica is apparently an energetic person. *Despite her minor role in both movies, she can sing the highest among the Bellas. *In the third movie, according to her passport, Jessica's birthday is January 1, 1992 and she was born in Middleton, Wisconsin. Quotes * "Aubrey, really?" (When being told it was as if her and Ashley had been absent the whole year.) * "Oh wait i can help you get up." * " Go go!" * "Awww". * "I'm Jessica!" * "Did they mentioned us?" to Ashley * "JESSICA." Category:Bellas Category:Singers Category:Female characters Category:Student Category:Main Characters